freecivfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Spilmanual
Velkommen til Freeciv spilmanuallen! Dette dokument forklarer det regelsæt som anvendes i Freeciv. Hvis du har brug for anden information, for eksempel om hvordan du afvikler spillet på din maskine eller hvilke vinduer og menuer som bruges i spillet, kan du kigge i de andre manualer som er tilgængelige. Du kan også kigge i OSS. Overblik I Freeciv kæmper du mod flere andre modstandere om at grundlægge byer, bruge dem til at understøtte din hær og økonomi og endelig om at skabe et imperium som overlever alle kampene mod naboimperierne, og dermed fremstår som den sejrende til sidst. Den enkelte modstander kan enten være en computerstyret spiller eller en anden person. Alle spillerne begynder i forhistorisk tid med en lille håndfuld enheder - typisk en spejder og et par bosættere i 4000 f.Kr. Herefter går kampen i gang om at udvikle sit imperium. Hovedparten af dit kort vil være skjult når spillet begynder, undtagelsen er området lige omkring dine første bosættere; kun når dine enheder rejser og undersøger havene og kontinenterne vil resten af kortet blive afsløret (spillere kan dog aftale indbyrdes at dele deres kort ved at indgå en pagt). Bemærk at dit kort kun viser hvordan situationen så ud sidste gang du var i området; du vil ikke få ajoruført viden om områder du har forladt, før du vender tilbage. Du kan heller ikke observere fjendeenheder, som ikke er inden for synsvinkel af dine enheder og byer. Selv om spillet afvikles i runder, trækker de enkelte spillere ikke i rækkefølge, men kan rykke samtidig. Ved begyndelsen af en runde tildeles alle enheder bevægelsespoint, som opbruges efterhånden som de flytter og agerer. Hvis alle bevægelsespoint er opbrugt tidlig i runden kan det føre til manglende mulighed for at reagere hvis en modstander kommer tæt på senere i runden. Enheder kan ikke overføre bevægelsespoint til de næste runder; alle overskydende bevægelsespoint, der er tilbage når en runde slutter, er tabt (med mindre en enhed har fået ordre til at forskanse sig som først har effekt ved slutningen af runden). Runder kan enten være af uendelig længde, hvilket indebærer at de først afsluttes når alle spillere har tastet på slutknappen eller de kan have en tidsbegrænsning. Sejrsvilkår For at opnå succes kræves en balance mellem økonomisk ekspansion, militær styrke og teknologisk udvikling. Du skal ikke blot udvikle alle tre på samme tid og succesfuldt forsvare dit imperium, men også udvikle en eller flere af disse til at opnå sejr over dine modstandere: * Som i andre spil der omhandler erobring og ekspansion, erklæres du for vinder så snart den sidste by og enhed fra enhver anden civilisation er knust. * Når den teknologiske udvikling har ført dig til rumalderen, kan du sende et rumskib afsted mod Alpha Centauri; den første civilisation hvis rumskib når frem vinder. * Hvis ingen af de to ovennævnte krav opfyldes inden år 2000 e.Kr. stopper spillet (og der ikke er sendt et rumskib afsted). De overlevende civilisationer vurderes i forhold til hinanden, og civilisationen med det højeste pointantal vinder. Variationer I Freeciv er der tre niveauer af regler: * Kodede regler * Brugeropsatte regelsæt * Serverregelsæt Denne manual beskriver de regler som er standardopsætning i Freeciv; altså dem som gælder hvis du »bare« går i gang med spillet. Når du først kan denne version, vil du være i stand til at spille med andre regelsæt ved at forholde disse, til de regler som gennemgåes her i spilmanualen.